completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Burns Wilson Bibliography
Novels *1900 – Until the Day Break Poetry Collections *1887 – Life and Love: Poems *1898 – The Shadows of the Trees and other poems Poems *1887 – Life and Love *1887 – Uncertainty *1887 – The Waning Summer *1894 – Chant of a Woodland Spirit *1898 – The Gateways of the Sea *1898 – Lines to a Child *1898 – A Phantasy *1898 – A Song of New Seas *1898 – To a Crow *1898 – When in the Night We Wake and Hear the Rain *1898 – The Sunrise of the Poor *1898 – The February Landscape *1898 – A Winter Love Song *1898 – The Snow Flake *1898 – The Quiet Winter Fields *1898 – A Night in February *1898 – In a Winter Vale *1898 – Let No Man's Soul Despair *1898 – The Winter Night *1898 – If One Could Ease an Aching Heart *1898 – The Traveller *1898 – The Passing of March *1898 – The Death of Winter *1898 – March, the Trumpeter *1898 – Away from My Loved Hills *1898 – The Treacherous Sun *1898 – An Evening in March *1898 – Sonnets of Mad Winds and Sunshine *1898 – A Love Song *1898 – Sonnets of the Winter Hill *1898 – A Glance from Afar *1898 – It is in Winter that We Dream of Spring *1898 – Snow in March *1898 – The Voice of Spring *1898 – The Awakening *1898 – Sweet is Fair April *1898 – A Walk with a Child *1898 – Eventide on the Battery *1898 – Reed Call for April *1898 – Treasure *1898 – Lee *1898 – Sweet is the Pathway on the April Hill *1898 – Rain in MAy *1898 – The Brook *1898 – The Song of a Woodland Spirit *1898 – Elkhorn River *1898 – June Days *1898 – My Lady Sleeps *1898 – While Love Delays *1898 – The Portrait of a Lady *1898 – The Summer Day *1898 – July *1898 – Sonnet to the Sun: Sunrise *1898 – Sonnet to the Sun: Sunset *1898 – The Rain that Comes over the Hill *1898 – The Old Garden *1898 – The Summer Rain *1898 – In Memoriam *1898 – The Spirit of the Mountain Stream *1898 – The Song Soul *1898 – The Princess Ina: An Unfinished Picture *1898 – Sonnets of Similitude *1898 – Love's Girdle *1898 – The Passing Gleam *1898 – An Inscription, a Sonnet, and a Quatrain *1898 – Enchantment: An Idyl *1898 – A Fair Débutante *1898 – The Shadows of the Trees *1898 – A Song to the Glory of the Sun *1898 – With No Interpreter *1898 – A Wild Violet in November *1898 – To a Serpent *1898 – The Angel of Sleep *1898 – The Winged Victory of Samothrace *1898 – The Piper at Dargai *1898 – Remember the Maine *1898 – An Autumn Picture *1898 – A Bachelor's Christmas *1898 – Where Summer Bides: A Winter Day-Dream *1898 – Better Life's Loneliest Path to Tread *1898 – Dust and Ashes *1898 – Would We Return *1898 – I Shall Find Rest *1898 – Evening at Ashland *1898 – The Dead Player *1898 – When Evening Cometh On *1898 – A Prayer *1898 – Ballad of the Faded Field Category:Author Bibliographies